Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Half-Dead
by mikaela2015
Summary: Daniel Fenton is cursed with the powers of the dead thanks to his great-great grandfather and is determined to break his families curse. Now with the help of Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew, they set sail to find the Gem of the Dead and break the curse all while being chased by Vladimir Masters who wants the gem himself to have the power to rule over all the Caribbean.
1. PROLOGUE

_A_ _young eleven (soon-to-be twelve) year old boy with black ebony hair, laid asleep in his bed. His father a man named Jack Fenton had just checked up on him with a sad smile after checking on his eldest daughter of fourteen a few seconds ago and left him to sleep._

 _Jack sat down at his desk, working to fix the cogs in a telescope as part of his profession. He stopped and stared at the painting of his wife Madeline who sadly passed away two years ago from an illness. It was hard for him, raising two children on his own; it was even harder on his children Jasmine and Daniel. But that wasn't on his mind at the moment._

 _His eyes turned and gazed at the clock and watched as the clock stroke midnight. Back in the bedroom of now twelve-year-old son, a bright white aura had surrounded him and he woke up feeling strange._

 _He started panicking as he saw the light surrounding him and then suddenly, two halo rings appeared around his torso and started going up and down his body._

" _ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Jack's eyes widened at the sound of his son's scream, he ran down the hallway passing by Jasmine who woke up from the scream as well and started to feel scared for her little brother and followed her father to his room._

 _Jack opened the door and both he and Jasmine's eyes widened at the sight of Daniel, now with snow white hair and glowing green eyes and he was floating around everywhere._

" _Father! Help! What is happening to me?!" Daniel screamed in fright as he continued to float around._

" _It'll be alight son" Jack said in a calm manner. Jasmine then panicked, "Father what's going on?! Is our brother possessed?!"_

" _No Jasmine he's not" Jack said hugging his daughter close to calm her down. He then turned his head to Daniel and said, "Daniel son, listen I understand this is scary but I need you to remain calm so I can help you"_

" _Father I'm scared! Please help me!" Daniel cried as tears fell from his eyes._

" _I understand son but I can't help unless you calm down and listen to me" Jack stated._

 _Daniel sniffled and calmed down. Jack then instructed, "Okay now just close your eyes and picture yourself of what you looked like before. Picture your black ebony hair, your sky blue eyes and just keep telling yourself 'I am human. I'm not a ghost, I am human"_

 _Daniel did what he was told and followed his father's instructions, he slowly floated down until he was back on the bed and then in a flash of light just like before, he was suddenly back into his normal human self._

 _Jack then walked over and held onto his son in a comforting hug and then gestured for Jasmine to come over. She walked over and sat down next to Danny on the bed who then asked, "Father what happened? One minute I was asleep and the next, I'm floating in the air and I was different"_

" _I shall explain everything to you Daniel. I knew this day would come when you were born my son, now both you and Jasmine need to know the truth" Jack answered._

" _The truth about what?" Jasmine asked. Jack looked down and answered, "The truth about the curse on our family"_

" _What curse?" Both the children asked. Jack sighed and then began, "It all began with my grandfather Tobias Fenton, and he was part of the Royal Navy sent to explore the oceans beyond our home. One day he came across an island that was not on any map charts and had gone ashore to explore it, while there he stumbled upon a cave and found a truly magnificent sight, a green gem that only glowed in the dark on a gold chain sitting on a rock that had a terrifying message written on it, 'Anyone who takes the Gem of the Dead from the cave, every second born child in the family shall be curse with the powers of the dead until the gem is destroyed'. But he didn't take the warning seriously and so he took the gem but hid it from his fellow sailors and then returned back to the ship and marked the island on the map. He returned home and had worn the gem around his neck under his clothes, soon he married and had his first son and then his brother who grew up to be my father. On my father's twelfth birthday, he suddenly was changed into some sort of spirit and that's when my father realised that his second son had been hit by the curse. He took the gem outside and tried to destroy it, but no matter what he did he could not destroy it and break the curse, his father then kept on sailing out to sea trying to find a way to end the curse but he never figured out the riddle to the warning of the cave"_

" _How did you know about your father's curse?" Daniel asked._

" _I saw him transform one night and he explained everything to me and gave me his journal which he wrote for the future Fenton children who shall be hit by the curse. My grandfather then hid the gem away and no-one has seen it since" Jack answered. "I wasn't cursed because I was the only son born from my father but since your mother had you my son, the curse has taken its hold on you"_

 _Jack then handed Daniel a journal and said, "This will tell you everything you need to know about controlling these 'ghost' powers. It's the key to controlling your curse. You two must not tell anyone, not a soul about this. If this gets out, the town will want Daniel killed on the spot"_

 _Jasmine gasped and held her little brother tight and said, "I won't let them touch you little brother"_

 _Daniel hugged his sister back and then Jack hugged them both and then Daniel said, "I'm going to find a way to stop the curse. I'm going to finish what my great-grandfather started"_

" _I can only hope my son" Jack said solemnly. "I can only hope"_


	2. Six Years Later

_6 YEARS LATER….._

18 year old Daniel Fenton stood inside the large and luxurious house of Governor Jeremy Manson. Danny as he liked to be called wore a white shirt with a red vest, black pants and boots and a black coat. It had been six years since the curse of his family had affected him and no-one except his family knew of his ghostly powers. He had tried to figure out how to break their family's curse but so far it has been in vain but that hasn't stopped him from trying.

In his arms was the telescope his father had constructed for Mr Manson. Jeremy smiled as he walked down the stairs and saw Danny and said, "Ah young Daniel Fenton. How are you this morning?"

Danny smiled and answered, "I am very well thank you Mr Manson. I have your order here for you"

"Excellent" Jeremy said as Danny placed the box on the small table.

He opened it to reveal a very nice looking telescope. Jeremy smiled and said, "It is excellent work Daniel. Please send my compliments to your father as well"

Danny nodded and said, "I shall"

"How is your father doing? Oh and your sister Jasmine?" Jeremy asked.

"My father is doing fine and so is Jasmine. So many suitors have tried to ask for her hand in marriage but she has said no to each one" Danny answered.

"I believe today marks another year since your mother's death is that correct?" Jeremy asked. Danny looked down in sadness and answered, "Yes Mr Manson. Nine years from today she has been dead. My father, sister and I miss her every day"

"Please give my best wishes to your father and sister" Jeremy said. Danny nodded and said, "I will. Thank you sir for your kindest wishes"

"Hello Danny" A female voice said.

They both looked up to see a 18 year old girl with black hair that was tied back in a bun and wearing a light purple day gown. Her name was Samantha Manson and she and Danny had been friends since they were children, secretly Danny had called her Sam but when her father was around he called her Samantha so she would not get into trouble.

"Hello Samantha" Danny said with a warm smile as she walked down the stairs.

She smiled back and said, "It's been a while since I've seen you"

"I've been really busy helping my family Samantha" Danny said.

They both continued to stare at each other, Jeremy could see the connection between the two and smiled as they both seemed clueless about their feelings towards each other. Jeremy then said, "Well Samantha it's time for us to go. We don't want to be late"

"Of course. Sorry father" Sam apologised. She then smiled at Danny once more and said, "Goodbye Danny"

"Goodbye Samantha. Mr Manson" Danny said with a polite bow and then left the house and started heading back for his home.


	3. Meeting The Sparrow

Everyone gathered in the town centre for the ceremony, a man named Gregor Elliot was being promoted to commodore by Lord Vlad Masters. Gregor was becoming the youngest commodore in the history of the Royal Navy. Sam and her father watched as Gregor walked up to Vlad Masters and received his sword and position papers.

"Congratulations Commodore Elliot" Vlad Masters said with a grin.

Everyone clapped for his promotion. Music was played, everyone enjoyed drinks and food, socialising. Sam was looking at the view of the ocean when Gregor walked up to her and said, "Hello Samantha"

Sam gave him a small smile and said, "Hello Gregor. Congratulations on your promotion"

"Thank you and if I may, you look very lovely today as always" Gregor complimented. He then asked, "I was wondering if I may speak with you a moment in private"

Sam nodded and he led her over to the other side. Jeremy saw them and wondered what Gregor could be up to. Gregor then spoke, "Samantha you are a very beautiful woman and I can't help my feelings for you. I was hoping that if you would consider becoming my wife?"

Sam's eyes widened at that and she almost coughed on her own drink. She took a deep breath and then asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I asked would you like to become my wife" Gregor repeated.

Sam was stunned, she had no answer. Before she could say anything an explosion went off at one of the buildings and smoke started coming out of the windows. They all gathered near it and before soldiers could break into the building to see what happened, the door opened and a man wearing pirate clothing, his hair in braids, an old captain's hat and coat came walking out coughing.

"Whoops! Wrong building" The man said and he stopped and froze as he saw the soldiers holding their guns and weapons out at him.

He put on a stupid grin and asked, "Can any of you soldier people tell me which building is the bank? I seem to have tried to blow up the wrong place"

Everyone screamed a little at the sight of who they assumed was a pirate.

"Don't move pirate!" Gregor yelled as he held up his sword.

"It's not pirate. It's Captain Jack Sparrow savy?" The man corrected a little annoyed.

"Captain? I don't see your ship or your crew" Vlad scoffed in amusement.

"Oh they're here….just not on this island at the moment" Jack retorted with slight nervousness.

"You must be the worse pirate I have ever seen" Gregor then commented. Jack then said with a grin and then suddenly grabbed Sam and held her close to him while holding a sword to her neck. Jeremy's eyes widened in fear.

Jack backed up slightly towards the door of the building and then said, "Well now you met one and this shall be the day you'll always remember of how you met and almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack then pushed Sam back into the crowd and then sprinted away from everyone and ran back through the building using the smoke as a cover. Vlad then shouted, "What are you waiting for?! Capture that pirate!"

The soldiers roared and started running after Jack through the town after running around the building. Jack however remained hidden in the building and waited until they were gone and then ran out of the smoking building coughing a little, he hid in an alleyway and waited until some soldiers ran past him and he saw an old shed near a house that was positioned near the beach and ran over to it and got inside.

He sighed in relief and took off his hat for a second but then froze as he heard the sound of someone coming towards the barn, he looked through the hole and saw someone coming and then quickly hid behind some hay forgetting his hat on the table.

The door opened and Danny walked in with his horse and placed it back in the stable and said, "Well done today boy"

Danny was about to walk out but then stopped as he saw Jack's hat on the small table and said, "Where did this come from?"

He was about to touch it when a sword tapped his hand, his eyes widened as he saw Jack standing in front of him. Jack kept his sword up at Danny as he put his hat back on. Danny then said, "You're that pirate! The one they're looking for! The one that almost hurt Samantha!"

Danny then grabbed a sword and held it at Jack and said, "Don't move pirate!"

"Do you think that's wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack warned.

They both then started sword fighting. Danny's father had taught him how to sword fight and he was pretty good as he managed to hold his ground against Jack. Jack however came up close and pushed him back right into the hay and then said, "Ta"

He headed for the door and then out of anger Danny stood up and suddenly released a green ecto blast right out of his hand and right past Jack's face causing a hole in the door. Jack stopped and his eyes widened in shock and surprise at what Danny just did.

He turned to Danny and walked right up to him and asked while holding his sword up at him, "How did you just do that boy?"

Danny didn't answer. Jack asked again, "How did you do that?"

"As if I'd ever answer to a pirate" Danny snapped. Jack then said, "Allow me ask you another one then mate. How'd you get to the Isle of the Dead?"

Danny's eyes widened at that name. He had heard it from his family's story and then asked, "What?"

The soldiers were suddenly at the door. Jack pulled out his gun as Danny then blocked the path leading to the back door of the barn. Jack then demanded, "Move out of the way"

"No" Danny said refusing to move. "I'm not going to allow you to escape. Now tell me what you know about the Isle of the Dead?"

Jack said nothing but clicked his gun ready to shoot Danny but then suddenly Jack was hit on the head with a wooden board and he fell to the ground unconscious. The man who hit him in the head was Danny's father Jack.

"Danny are you alright?" Jack asked. Danny nodded and then the soldiers broke in and surrounded the Jack.

Gregor walked up to them and then said, "Thank you Mr Fenton and Daniel. You both had just stopped a dangerous criminal from roaming free"

"You're welcome Commodore Gregor and once again congratulations on your promotion" Jack said.

"Well I believe this shall be the day that we'll all remember how Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped" Gregor said. He then commanded, "Take him to the cells and then later we'll organise his execution"


End file.
